


The Sixth Extinction: Amor Fati

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-16
Updated: 2002-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futurefic<br/>Fate catches up with you.<br/>For Livia's x-title challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sixth Extinction: Amor Fati

## The Sixth Extinction: Amor Fati

by Treacy PurpleSage

[]()

* * *

Lex studies another set of readouts, as the Fortress of Solitude calculates another probability. Clark checked in half an hour ago, so he wouldn't hear from him for a while. The numbers were just not adding up again, and he spared a moment to study the digital map on the wall terminal that the Fortress kept continually updated. The red dots nearly covered the entire globe now. 

This might be Superman's last day on the job. 

"Damn" Lex muttered. 

"Did you have another request Mr. Luthor?" the Fortress asked. 

"I wish you would not call me that, can you do that one time you blasted machine, you can calculate any thing in the world, but you can't remember to call me Lex!" Lex bellowed to the room. 

"You know I am not allowed to utilize that name for you, Kal-el forbids it." 

"Yes, yes I know, I lost that privilege when my little experiment went wrong." "Can't you do anything?" Lex asked after reading another page of dismal reports. 

"No, the virus has been entirely successful." the Fortress replied dispassionately. 

"Successful, my ass" Lex muttered again. 

He stared at the map, at the death toll increasing steadily in the lower corner, at the image after image of empty cities that the Fortress scanned, looking for survivors. 

"Why did he save me?" Lex asked after a while. 

"No matter what has transpired, he loves you." The Fortress replied simply. 

"I poisoned the world trying to stop him, I have wiped out the entire human race, how could he love me!" Lex hollered, throwing the papers to the floor, tears spilling hot from his eyes, collapsing to the ground. 

"You never understood fate Luthor." Clark said from the door. 

Lex turned around, and looked up at the man in the red cape. "Could you save anyone?" Lex asked forlorn, kneeling on the floor, tears running down his cheeks. 

"No, they are all dead, only you and I have survived. The Kryponite made the virus so indestructible that even I could not stop it. You will have to live forever in this place, as the world is a toxic wasteland now. Fate has spoken its final words to the human race." 

"Fate, how is this fate!" Lex cried. 

"We have a future together, Lex. Forever, just you and I. No more Superman, no more conquest. We will never age, we will never die, we are just now, just here. The sixth extinction was complete, we are free." 

And now it all made sense to Lex. The previous five extinctions on the planet were caused by both terrestrial and celestial means - ice ages, meteors. But the sixth had been caused by him, by his brilliance, his vengeance. From the visions of Cassandra, the world a graveyard at his hands, and Clark's vision of everyone dead in the world but him. It was true, they would live forever in this frozen palace - fate was a cruel mistress. Lex's body was wracked with sobs and pain. 

Clark stooped over Lex and helped him stand. He took him to the bedroom. 

"You called me Lex," Lex croaked, as Clark lay him down on the bed. 

"Yes, you are my Lex, you will always be my Lex. Sleep my love, it will all be fine when you wake." Clark crooned. 

Clark returned to the main control room and took off his cape. 

"Is he asleep Kal-el?" the Fortress asked. 

"Yes, when he awakes he will feel much better." 

"Do you intend to tell him about your part in the virus's success?" the Fortress inquired. 

"Yes, I will tell him my part, as it was my amor fati that ensured the extinction, not his. I wanted the freedom, maybe more than I wanted him to share it with." 

Clark set back to work, typing and reading, humming a slight tune. 

He and his lover had a whole planet and an eternity to be together, Lex would understand... eventually. 


End file.
